The present invention relates to the field of communications systems; more particularly, the present invention relates to mobile communications designed for advantageous use with motion picture, television and TV advertising production.
Most areas of corporate enterprise are rapidly advancing their productivity via the use of computer networking. Computer networking is the connecting of multiple computers into a common communication system so that information may be exchanged between them. Computer network technology is redefining the way corporate America works. Computers and networking are being converged, spawning a synergistic fusion between the two that is reshaping current understanding of computer functionality. The advent of mobile computing employing high powered full-featured laptop and notebook computers as replacements for conventional desktop computer systems has enabled the xe2x80x9cvirtual officexe2x80x9d to become the fastest growing area of business xe2x80x9creal estatexe2x80x9d.
Intranets have recently begun to replace traditional client-server private networks as the chosen preference for network-centric (group) tele-computing. An Intranet is a private computer network using public Internet TCP/IP protocols and designed to be the most efficient and easy to use network for sharing information and data, including text, image and audio. Intranets are relatively cheap, they can exploit Internet features including the ability to establish Web sites to disseminate information, and they use available browsers (e.g., Netscape) to search for information.
The creative and commercial success of Motion Picture, Television and TV Advertising film production is dependent on the ability of the parties to communicate with their audiences. Likewise, the professionals engaged in the making of these films and TV shows would greatly enhance their efficiency and thereby reduce their production costs by incorporating computer network technology into their highly mobile work environment. Such technology may also improve prospects for more effective creative collaboration. However, there is currently no integrated and coherent mobile network computing technology that satisfies the needs of motion picture, television, and TV advertising production.
Although historically slow in embracing new electronic techniques, film and TV production personnel have recently been awakening to the incredible benefits that accrue from incorporating networked computing into their work and lifestyles. Fueled by the escalating need for ever greater efficiency to reduce production costs, a system to incorporate telecomputing into film and TV production is needed.
Furthermore, the realities of Motion Picture, Television, and Advertising film production demand a fail-safe reliability to any of the service areas that it depends on. Therefore, any solution that reduces production cost and increase efficiency cannot be implemented at the expense of reliability.
The present invention provides a telecomputer network that satisfies the needs of the Motion Picture, Television and TV Advertising industry. The network may be used to increase efficiency, reduce production costs and enhance creative collaboration, while maintaining reliability.
A telecomputer network is described. The network of the present invention includes a wireless voice and data wide area network (WAN) comprises a digital satellite communications system with a network operations center that controls voice and data traffic. The network also comprises at least one mobile communication hub and a wireless local area network (LAN). In one embodiment, the network uses a mesh topology to allow transmission and reception from one mobile communications hub to another mobile communications hub or transmission reception from a mobile communications hub to the network operations center. Point-to-point digital microwave links may be used to allow transmission and reception from fixed locations to the network operations center. In one embodiment, the satellite communication system and the wireless LAN transfer information using an ethernet packet switching protocol, such as an Internet protocol (e.g., the TCP/IP protocol). The mobile hub may be in the form of a mobile vehicle (e.g., van) configured to transfer information as a single nomadic transmission/reception point between the satellite communication system (i.e., the wireless WAN) and the wireless LAN.